AVANNA
Zero-G Ltd. |Illustrator = |Voice provider = Unrevealed http://vocaloid.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Why_are_some_voice_providers_not_revealed Vocaloid Answer Wiki - Why are some voice providers not revealed? |Gender = Female |Height = 5'6" |Weight = 156 lbs |Product Code = |Reduced Number = |JAN Code = |Affiliation = }} is the upcoming celtic-themed Vocaloid3 voicebank by Zero-G. History During the Vocaloid3 announcements, Zero-G were revealled to be working on a male and female celtic themed Vocaloid pair. She was expected summer 2012link and was delayed originally because of a quality related issue.link She was confirmed in August 2012 and her status was noted to be "almost complete". EmpathP had been asked on August the 13th if they were prepared to do the artwork. The artwork was worked upon through August and September and adjustments were made throughout. The eventual design was however scrapped by Yamaha themselves for not being a "anime" based style. The decision was made to start from scratch and redo the design in a style Yamaha preferred.link In November 2012, at the VocaNoIro panel at Nekocon 15, it was revealed that Avanna's voiebank was finished and that EmpathP will be the artist of Avanna's boxart. A demo of Avanna's voice was also revealed at the panel and was uploaded onto YouTube. On November 8, 2012, EmpathP revealed her design on her DeviantArt account. Demo Songs * Only Time Youtube Broadcast NicoVideo Broadcast Concept According to the artist; *In the Original full bodied design approved by Zero-G, Avanna was actually an elf and sported a pair of short pointed ears. These were later discarded from the Yamaha re-edit. **While many assumed that Avanna would be a red head, Zero-G specifically asked for her to have black hair at the beginning of the designing process. While creating color schemes, other hair colors were given as examples, but inevitably it was decided black hair was best for the character. *Avanna’s outfit was inspired by Roman-Britannia. Specifically, it was inspired by the Roman influence the Celts received during the first century of Britannia’s occupation by the Roman Empire. *The little flower shapes worked into Avanna’s outfit are clovers, hinting at her Irish heritage. *The rings around Avanna’s waist can float or spin with the power of her voice when she sings, but they will lay stationary when she is not singing. *The gems on Avanna’s skirt and rings were inspired by blue topaz gemstones. Also, her artist has stated that Avanna herself is Irish. Marketing Voicebank Libraries |Logo = No_image.png |Logo_size = 150 |Developer = Zero-G Ltd. |Initial release = |Stable release = Vocaloid3 |Development status = |Operating system = |Languages = |License = Proprietary |Website = }} continues Zero-G's releases which focus on a specific genre of music. Avanna will be more "pop and dance" focused and have a "Celtic twist" to her. |-|Avanna= Trivia *One of the theories put forward by the artist EmpathP was that the reason why Yamaha rejected the non-anime like style of artwork they initally put forward was owed to the reaction to Bruno and Clara's original design. Gallery |-|Box art = |-|Concept art = |-|Promotional art = References External links Official : *Facebook VocaloidAvanna *Twitter VocaloidAvannna Other : *[] Fandom : *Avanna fanart DeviantArt *Avanna models on MikuMikuDance wiki (currently empty) Category:Vocaloid Category:Female Vocaloids Category:English Vocaloids Category:Vocaloid3